Conventionally, in a method for controlling a load current by switching operation to constant current, a switching pulse is turned to OFF state to control a duty cycle of ON/OFF switching when a detected current reached a predetermined level (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 2010-110190